In the Mind of
by Fanchick111
Summary: some freestyle poems about the charecters of Inu Yasha. could use some constructive criticisum...no flames please...
1. Kagome

**A/N**:: hey I made some freestyle poems about the Inu Yasha characters… result of randomnessessess… u get the picture… a am open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u got any… not flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM…

**Disclaimer**:: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything like that…I'd like to, but I'll have 2 keep dreaming…

KAGOME

New adventures everyday

New trials around the corner

New people,

Places,

And minds…

New friends that have an

Unexpected relationship…

A real me

Shinning through

Every

Single

Day

A true me…

True friends…

Is this all I'll ever need…?

Yes…

A new me can tell…


	2. Inu Yasha

**A/N**:: hey I made some freestyle poems about the Inu Yasha characters… result of randomnessessess… u get the picture… a am open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u got any… not flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM…

**Disclaimer**:: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything like that…I'd like to, but I'll have 2 keep dreaming…

**Inu Yasha**

I never thought I'd love again…

Never care for another

Ever again…

But here I am

Falling for her…

I thought I decided against it,

My heart has its own way

Its own mind…

Maybe I should

Tell her…

But for now I'll keep it a secret…

I think she knows…

Some things are better left unsaid…

Or,

I could tell her…

But what if she doesn't feel the same…?

I don't want to look like a fool…

I will tell her…

It will take courage…

But I will…

I will say,

I

Love

You…

In time…


	3. Sango

**A/N**:: hey I made some freestyle poems about the Inu Yasha characters… result of randomnessessess… u get the picture… a am open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u got any… not flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM…

**Disclaimer**:: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything like that…I'd like to, but I'll have 2 keep dreaming…

SANGO 

Woman…

Warrior…

Two different roles…

Two different sides of me…

One wants to destroy,

Wanting revenge,

At all costs…

The other to be loved,

To help…

To save my friends and family…

So different…

So alike…

Like day

And night…

Different,

But bound by one true goal…

I am what I am…

There are no

Do-overs

Replays

Second guesses…

Just one shot…

Hoping to accomplish one

Goal…

One focus…

My mind.


	4. Kikyo

**A/N**:: hey I made some freestyle poems about the Inu Yasha characters… result of randomnessessess… u get the picture… a am open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u got any… not flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM…

**Disclaimer**:: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything like that…I'd like to, but I'll have 2 keep dreaming…

**KIKYO**

Death-

The benefactress of the universe…

My universe.

I try not to seem so cold…

But who wouldn't be?

The world is quite ruthless, you see…

One can only see that after it has passed…

I should be happy…

After all, life is

Irony…

But I'm not happy…

Death kills off happiness

Isn't that ironic?

How death can cause more death…?

To some,

The netherworld is the end…

The last place…

But I do not get that luxury…

I must continue to live,

Until the earth itself has crashed…

Isn't it odd to think that death could

Hold

So many

Unanswered questions..?

When indeed,

Death itself is a questions…

how ironic…


	5. Kanna

**A/N**:: hey I made some freestyle poems about the Inu Yasha characters… result of randomnessessess… u get the picture… a am open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u got any… not flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM…

**Disclaimer**:: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything like that…I'd like to, but I'll have 2 keep dreaming…

**Kanna**

I am.

I am real.

I am a something.

I am…

Or…

Am I not?

Am I real?

Am I nothing?

Am I…?

I was made a nothing.

So…

Can I become a something?

The world is full of

Some things…

But to me,

Being nothing

Is everything…

Right?

No, I can't have an opinion…

But,

I could…

If I was a something.

But I am not…

But, then,

I can be…

I will become.

I will change.

A change to be a something

A change to become a someone…

I am an

I am.

I am sure of it…


End file.
